E se a turma de RK fosse a um evento de anime?
by Marismylle
Summary: Homenagem a visita de Nobuhiro Watsuki ao Brasil. Fic totalmente sem noção, apenas para diversão, escrita num momento de empolgação e euforia. Todos os personagens de Watsuki.


E se a turma de RK fosse a um evento de anime?

\- Moshi, moshi?

-ALO? É O KENSHIN? TUDO BEM, CARA? AQUI É O SANO... FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, CARA! MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA!

\- Sano? Tudo bem? Meu aniversário foi há mais de um mês, mas obrigado assim mesmo...

\- Sério? Foi mal, cara. Mas não se preocupe... Meu presente vai compensar o atraso.

-Obrigado, Sano. Agora fiquei curioso. O que é?

-Um ingresso para aquele evento que vai ter de anime/ mangás... Vai ter cosplay, campeonato de games e...

\- O NOBUHIRO WATSUKI! SESHA É FÃ DELE!

\- Falei que você ia gostar...

\- E como você conseguiu?

\- Um camarada meu me arranjou...

-Então, nem vou perguntar mais nada... tenho até medo.

\- Que nada... É tranquilo e não é falseta.

-Acho bom mesmo, senão você se entende com o meu Amakakeru ryu no Hirameki...

-Que isso, cara? Tá firmeza. Ninguém vai barrar a gente. E é bom chegar cedo pra gente pegar senha pra assistir palestra do Watsuki e conseguir autógrafos.

-Ok. Chego amanhã bem cedo. Acho que já vou hoje e durmo no estacionamento, dentro do carro.

-Boa. Vou com você.

\- Combinado então.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No lado oposto da cidade...

Três adolescentes combinam até tarde pelo whatsapp de se encontrar na porta deste mesmo evento.

Elas estão empolgadas com o evento, mas não sabem se vão conseguir chegar a tempo de conseguir um autógrafo deste prestigiado autor de mangás.

*Misao-chan: GENTE! Tô nervosa de ansiedade! Vou ver o criador de Embalming! AAAHHHHH! (surtando)

*Ka-chan: Calma, Misao. Você vai acabar tendo um treco isso sim. E vou dormir, que amanhã quero chegar cedinho

*Megumi the Best: Ai meninas, vamos descansar. Quero ver o Kenshinzinho também. O Sano disse que eles vão amanhecer na fila. Então, quero estar linda amanhã.

*Ka-chan: Humpf... oferecida...

*Megumi the Best: tá com ciúmes, querida? Então, agarre-o antes... Boa noite

*Megumi the Best saiu do grupo

*Ka-chan: AAAHHHHHH! Eu pego essa folgada!

*Misaochan: Calma, Kaoru. A gente resolve isso amanhã.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No dia seguinte... (Data do evento)

\- Olá, caro espectador que nos assiste direto da TV Que Te Vê, estamos aqui no local onde acontecerá uma convenção de animes e mangás. As portas do tão esperado evento abrem as 10 horas em ponto, mas agora, as 7hs podemos observar uma fila que deve ter umas cinquenta pessoas. Vamos conversar com algumas pessoas... Esse rapaz muito simpático. Olá, tudo bem? Posso falar um instante? Como é seu nome?

\- Oi, meu nome é Soujirou Seta.

-Está aqui desde que horas?

-Desde as quatro horas da manhã. Eu vim cedo porque quero o autógrafo do Nobuhiro Watsuki, ele é autor do meu mangá preferido. Pena que ele parou de escrever o Gun Blaze West. Como eu adorava!

-Feh, pirralho! Esse era ruim... Tanto que depois de três capítulos, acabou. – um senhor alto, com uma capa, que estava atrás de Soujirou, se pronunciou.

\- O seu nome, senhor?

-Seijuurou Hiko. A melhor história do Watsuki-sensei foi um chamado: Crescent Moon in the Warring States. Foi a primeira e a melhor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já são 9h30,quando um trio de meninas bem atrapalhadas aparece e percebe que a fila para a entrada está quilométrica...

\- Mou, não sabia que ia estar tão cheio...

-Pois é, Kaoru. E eu achei que ninguém era fá de Embalming, só vocês duas...

-Ah, nem vem Megumi. Bem que você também gosta.

-Tá, só um pouquinho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logo a frente das três, uma outra garota estava acompanhada de um rapaz. Fazia menos de dez minutos que estavam na fila, mas ela reclamava sem parar...

-Ah, Akira. Essa fila não anda. Tô torrando nesse sol.

-Que Sol, Tomoe? E a fila não anda, porque só vai abrir as dez. Ainda falta meia hora.

-Puxa, ta demorando. Devia ter chegado mais cedo.

-Pra quê? Para você reclamar a cada dois segundos? Devia ter vindo sozinha, então.

-Claro que não. Prefiro vir com você. Mas, ta demorando muito.

-...

-Na hora que eu estiver cara a cara com o Watsuki, quero tirar um montão de fotos com ele. Milhares de selfie!

-Tomoe-querida. Isso não será possível...

-COMO NÃO? QUE ABSURDO É ESSE? QUEM ESSE CARA ACHA QUE É? A RAINHA DA INGLATERRA? EU COMO FÃ TENHO DIREITOS DE EXIGIR UMA FOTO COM ELE!

-E ele como ser humano, tem o direito de não querer ser exposto como um bicho de zoológico, oras...

-Mas, Akira...

-Tomoe, só por um minuto... FICA QUIETA!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Que menina chata!

-Fala baixo, Misao.

-Ta bom, Kaoru, mas só porque você pediu... Mas ela é chata mesmo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Akira, ta muito quente. Tô torrando aqui...

-...

-É sério, eu devia ter trazido alguma coisa para tomar.

-...

-E se eu for pegar alguma coisa ali perto?

-Perto de onde? Só tem esse evento, mais nada num raio de 2km daqui. Pode até andar, mas vai sozinha. Daqui eu não saio. E você devia ter vindo com uma roupa mais fresca e não esse quimono pesadão...

-Akira, querido... ISSO É UM COSPLAY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto o casal ternura brigava, a Kaoru tentava mandar mensagens via whatsapp para Kenshin e Sano. Mas ninguém respondia.

Dez horas e as portas se abrem. Kenshin e Sano que tinham madrugado, conseguiram a senha para o autógrafo do tão aclamado autor de Buso Renkin, o Mestre Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Enquanto estavam na fila para conseguir a senha para a palestra, eles encontram a Megumi, a Kaoru e a Misao. E bem na hora que as mensagens que Kaoru trocara com Kenshin começaram a chegar... (Essa maravilha da TIM...)

-Hey, meninas! Venham pra cá! Guardamos lugares...

-Obrigada Sano. Mas não precisava se incomodar.

-Se tá reclamando, fica aí sua Doninha. Vai lá pro fim da fila. Não vão ver o Watsuki...

-Oras, seu grosso...

-Crianças, parem de brigar. - Megumi se colocava entre as duas crianças birrentas que eram o Sano e a Misao.

-Vamos, somos os próximos... – Kenshin alertava ao grupo.

Logo em seguida, o nosso grupo conseguiu as tão sonhadas pulseiras de acesso a palestra com o autor preferido deles. (e nosso também, afinal de contas, não existiria Rurouni Kenshin sem Titio Watsuki).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-E agora? O que vamos fazer? Comer? Comprar mangás?- Kenshin perguntava aos amigos.

-IR AO BANHEIRO! - Após dez horas de espera, Sano não se aguentava de vontade de fazer xixi...

-Podemos ir ao banheiro e comer, já que um é perto do outro. Depois, vamos a banca, que quero comprar alguns mangás que estão faltando para a minha coleção. – Kaoru respondia pelos amigos, já que Sano e Misao tinham ido "tirar água do joelho" e Megumi já tinha ido comer.

-Certo, Kaoru-dono. A senhorita quer comer o que? Temos pastel, cachorro quente, coxinha, crepe...

-Hum, acho que vou de sanduiche natural com suco de laranja.

-Boa ideia. Este servo já volta com os pedidos.

-Mas... Kenshin...

-ORO?

-Deixa eu te dar o dinheiro.

-Não precisa. Este servo faz questão de pagar.

-Obrigada, então Kenshin.- e nisso, Kaoru se aproxima de Kenshin e dá um beijo na bochecha.

-ORORO!

Quando os três amigos retornam na área da lanchonete, encontram Kenshin e Kaoru já comendo e conversando.

-Puxa, vocês nem esperaram a gente... – Sano se lamentava.

-Como vocês são ruins... –Misao fazia um bico igual criança birrenta.

-Bem feito. Eu também já comi. Vocês demoram demais. – Megumi já tinha comido e voltava do banheiro. (n/a: the flash...). E já tô indo dar um rolê pela feira. Encontro vocês na porta do auditório, porque vai ter uma fila básica. Isso aqui tá muito cheio. Beijos pra quem fica.

-É né? Vamos comer então Sanozuke. Senão vou ter que te aguentar reclamando mais quatro horas. – Misao reclamava e puxava o amigo.

Depois de todos terem comido, eles foram comprar mangás e HQs.

-Nossa Sano! Tudo isso? – Kenshin estava impressionado com a quantidade de revistas que o amigo levava. Lotava duas mochilas.

-Ah, isso. Yahiko me pediu para trazer. Já que ele estava de castigo e a mãe dele o proibiu de vir aqui. Mas aquele cara ali tá comprando mais coisas. – próximo a o grupo estava Akira Kiyosato com um engradado (aquelas caixa plásticas que os mercados usam para levar mercadoria para um cliente ou para arrumar a prateleira) lotado de mangás.

-ORO?!

-Bom, antes de entrarmos na fila do auditório, este servo irá ao toalete masculino. Guardem lugar na fila.

-Pode deixar, Kenshin... – Sano acenava para o amigo.

-Ah, enquanto o Himura vai no banheiro, eu vou ali na banca de raspadinha... Já volto- respondia Misao, toda serelepe se afastando dos amigos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No banheiro masculino, Kenshin quase perde a fala. Ali, ao lado dele estava Nobuhiro Watsuki lavando as mãos. Sem querer atrapalhar, ele simplesmente o cumprimenta com um leve aceno de cabeça e se dirige aos reservados. Quando Kenshin já havia terminado e sai do banheiro, percebe uma estranha movimentação e fica com os sentidos em alerta. Quando percebe, próximo a porta, do lado de fora, estão Sano e Kaoru a postos em posição de ataque, e na frente deles está uma meia dúzia de homens caídos no chão. Um pouco mais afastado, está um homem grande com uma adaga apontando o rosto de um refém. Este refém era o famoso autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Avaliando rapidamente a situação, Kenshin percebe que da posição em que se encontrava, o melhor ataque seria vindo do alto e o fator surpresa era uma vantagem, já que Kenshin estava atrás de Sano que era mais alto e o bandido não o havia visto ali.

E foi o que Kenshin fez. Impulsionou seu corpo para o alto em direção ao bandido e deu um chute certeiro na mão que segurava a adaga, afastando-a de Watsuki. Em seguida, desferiu um golpe de baixo para cima, acertando o queixo, no que se escuta um barulho de algo se quebrando.

Essa manobra de Kenshin, não durou mais que dois segundos. Com o homem caído no chão, os seguranças do evento logo o cercaram e o prenderam. Watsuki, aliviado por ter sido salvo por dois homens e uma mulher, agradeceu várias vezes, fato que deixou os três encabulados.

Quando tudo se acalmou, os amigos conseguiram entrar na fila para a palestra, onde Megumi e Misao já os esperava.

-Nossa, Himura! O que aconteceu? Se afogou na privada? Vocês demoraram demais... Misao, sem papas na língua, já foi disparando quando encontrou os amigos, mas foi Sano quem respondeu:

\- Não, ele até que foi rápido no banheiro. Mas enquanto eu e a Jou-chan esperávamos, o Watsuki saiu do banheiro...

-O QUE? NOBUHIRO WATSUKI TAMBÉM FAZ XIXI?

-Claro, né Misao. Que pergunta... Afinal o cara é humano que nem a gente. – Kaoru com toda a paciência do mundo explicava para a Misao que estava encantada com a ideia de que alguém famoso também tinha necessidades fisiológicas. - Então, como o Sano tava falando, o Watsuki-sensei saiu do banheiro e logo foi cercado por uns dez homens...

-Acho que menos Jou-chan... Mas eles gritavam muito com o Watsuki-sensei que tava meio assustado e aparentemente entendia perfeitamente o que eles falavam. Eu não entendi nada no meio daqueles gritos. Daí, a Jou-chan e eu conseguimos nocautear todos.

-No que a gente tava terminando de colocar o último cara para dormir...

-Veio um malucão sei lá de onde e apontou uma faca no pescoço do Watsuki-sensei...

-AAAHHH!-Misao surtou um pouquinho nessa parte...

-Daí, o Kenshin pulou sei lá de onde e aterrissou em cima do cara.

-Sano, eu tava atrás de você. Saí do banheiro e vi a senhorita Kaoru e você em posição de ataque e uns homens caídos. E um grandão com a adaga apontada no Watsuki-sensei. Acho que meu instinto falou mais alto e nem pensei nas consequências...

-UAU, Kenshinzinho... Tome mais cuidado na próxima vez, você poderia ter se machucado... -E raposa ataca o Kenshin mais uma vez

-Ô Raposa! E a gente? Você não vai falar para a gente tomar mais cuidado também?-(Sano com ciúmes?)

-Ahnn... não. Vocês já sabem se virar sozinhos...- Megumi com orelhas de raposa desconversa:- Olha, já abriram as portas do auditório.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando conseguiram entrar no auditório, os nossos heróis tentaram se sentar bem na frente para poderem ver melhor e a ansiedade era tanta que as duas horas que antecederam a palestra foram as mais longas. Mas logo duas horas se passaram e o horário da palestra chegou.

Antes disso, sortearam mais alguns autógrafos para quem não havia conseguido antes. Como Sano e Kenshin já tinham conseguido, eles estavam tranquilos, mas Kenshin internamente torcia para que a Kaoru também conseguisse e aí quem sabe, eles entrassem juntos?

Mas, como isso aqui é uma fic e eu sou uma autora boazinha, tanto a Kaoru, a Misao e a Megumi conseguiram ser sorteadas para o autógrafo. (diferente da realidade, que nem a pobre autora e nem a sua amiga Chibis conseguiram...- e a Chibis voltou no dia seguinte e conseguiu seu autógrafo, mesmo depois de quatro horas ouvindo Tomoe reclamar! Hehehe - Oro? Tomoe estava no evento?)

Quando Nobuhiro Watsuki e sua esposa Kaworu Kurosaki entraram, foram aplaudidos com muito entusiasmo por seus fãs. Nas duas horas seguintes o autor falou sobre o seu estilo, seu modo de trabalhar na produção de um mangá, como era seu estúdio de criação, sua sala de reunião em estilo japonês da era Meiji, fotos e sua coleção de robôs de brinquedo. E ele mostrou ainda a foto de seu gatinho de estimação o ABISUKE...

Após isso, a Kaworu (a Kurosaki, tá?) fez um quis sobre alguns personagens reais da história do Japão e mostrava ilustrações do marido e o pessoal tinha que adivinhar quem era. Todos acertaram com uma rapidez impressionante.

Depois dessa rodada de Quiz, abriu-se para as perguntas...

As pessoas que faziam as perguntas eram escolhidas ora por Watsuki, ora por Kurosaki.

Kaoru Kamiya levantou a mão para fazer uma pergunta e prontamente foi escolhida por sua xará para fazer a primeira pergunta:

-Olá! Em primeiro lugar, estou muito felizes que tenham vindo pra cá. Meu nome é Kaoru Kamiya...

-Onaji no namae (nome igual ao meu!)... Kawaii...

Kaoru vermelhinha de emoção e vergonha, tenta formular sua pergunta:

-Ano... Sensei Watsuki, o senhor irá escrever alguma continuação de Embalming ou fará algum projeto totalmente novo?

Quando olhou para a Kaoru, o autor se lembrou de que ela o havia ajudado anteriormente e agradeceu novamente:

-Arigatou, Kamiya-san mais uma vez. Talvez Embalming tenha alguma continuação, talvez não. Tudo dependerá dos fãs. Eu tenho muitas ideias sobre meus personagens, mas não posso escrever se o público não quiser mais. Mas gostaria de fazer alguma coisa nova.

Kenshin levanta a mão e Watsuki o permite fazer uma pergunta:

-Watsuki-sensei, sessha é grande fã seu...

-Anata no namae wa? (Qual o seu nome?)

-Himura Kenshin.

-Hai, Himura-san. Mais uma vez, arigatou.

O povo que estava assistindo não entendia muito bem porque o Watski tanto agradecia, apenas Sano que estava junto e Misao e Megumi que ficaram sabendo depois da história, que entenderam mas ficaram quietos.

-Não há de que. Se o senhor fosse fazer uma nova séria, como seria? Onde estaria ambientada?

-Ah, gostaria mito que fosse ambientada na Era Meiji, uma época que eu gosto muito. E seria sobre um ex-samurai, que depois de muito matar, estaria tentando expiar seus crimes no passado. Seria um homem simples, humilde, que quer um mundo melhor para as gerações futuras, mas ainda não tenho muitos detalhes sobre o personagem e nem sobre a história em si. Talvez aproveite uns rascunhos ou um gancho da história "Crescent Moon in the Warring States", que foi uma das primeiras que fiz.

E assim, as perguntas foram feitas e quando estava na última pergunta, Watsuki se levantou e disse:

-Como é a última pergunta, eu gostaria que fosse uma pergunta divertida... Só levante a mão, quem tiver uma pergunta divertida.

Sano levantou a mão e antes que Watsuki o agradecesse mais uma vez, ele já disparou:

-Então, o senhor disse durante a palestra que é viciado em café e gostaria de levar para casa, mas qual outra coisa, o senhor contrabandearia na mala?

-Então, senhor...

-Sagara.

-Senhor Sagara, eu queria agrad-

-Ta tudo bem, não foi nada, mas queria que o senhor me respondesse, antes que acabe o tempo.

-Certo, isso é fácil. Eu adoro café e palmito e gostaria de encher uma mala com esses produtos e levar para casa.

-ORO!?

-E feijoada. Descobri que aqui vendem uns pacotinhos prontos e vou levar também...

Foi risada geral no auditório.

-Eu só não sei por que o Japão não importa palmito, feijoada e pão de queijo. É tudo tão gostoso!

Mais risadas no auditório. Quem diria que a gente escutaria uma declaração dessas de Nobuhiro Watsuki? (A autora aqui pelo menos nunca imaginou...)

Ao término da palestra, os organizadores pediram que todos permanecessem sentados, enquanto Watsuki e a esposa saíssem acompanhados dos tradutores e seguranças, para que se preparassem para a sessão de autógrafos que aconteceria dali a meia hora.

Logo em seguida, começaram a organizar a fila para os autógrafos. Duzentas pessoas (sortudas!) se acotovelavam e amontoavam-se na fila. Ninguém ligava muito para isso, mas no geral, o evento estava bastante cheio e próximo a fila de autógrafos de Nobuhiro Watsuki, havia uma outra fila, também gigantesca, para pegar o autógrafo de Steve Englehart, um dos escritores que mais marcaram o mundo dos HQs, especialmente Marvel Comics DC.

Falando de nossos heróis, estavam todos na fila para pegar o autógrafo do autor japonês, e ficou acertado que entrariam Sano e um rapaz com o cosplay da Arale (Akira Toriyama), que estava na frente do Sano na fila, Misao e Megumi e Kenshin e Kaoru, já que poderia entrar de dois em dois na sala de autógrafos.

Quando Kenshin e Kaoru entraram na salinha para pegar os autógrafos, eles viram Watsuki, a esposa, a tradutora sentados lado a lado e um dos seguranças que estava de pé, mais afastado.

Kaoru se aproximou primeiro e Kaworu Kurosaki comentou novamente o quanto ela era kawaii e que fazia um belo par com o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos. Os dois ficaram mega vermelhinhos.

E Watsuki ainda disse a Kenshin como se contasse um segredo:

-Sabe, Himura... Gostei muito do que o senhor e seus amigos fizeram por mim. Pode parecer algo bobo, mas aquele homem já havia me enviado algumas ameaças. Ele diz que é fã de meus trabalhos, mas não age como tal. E gostaria de responder melhor a sua pergunta, a que me fez hoje mais cedo.

-Oro?

-O meu próximo herói será um samurai baixo, ruivo, que os inimigos a primeira vista subestimam, mas sua perícia com a espada supera qualquer um. E os ataques virão de cima, como se ele esmagasse os oponentes.

-Oro? O senhor quer dizer...

-Sim, você é a inspiração para o meu próximo mangá. Ah, sim e a mocinha será uma grande lutadora de kenjutsu, também baixa, de cabelos negros como a noite e doce e gentil, mas se estiver nervosa, nem um grande samurai será capaz de detê-la. - disse piscando para a Kaoru Kamiya.

-UAU! Senhor Watsuki nem temos palavras para agradecê-lo... Somos grandes fãs seus e isso será uma honra imensa para nós.

-Que nada, eu quem agradeço.

-Ah, antes que me esqueça... – nisso o Kenshin tira de sua mochila um vidro de palmito e um pacote de café e entrega para Nobuhiro Watsuki, que fica com olhinhos brilhando de alegria!

-ARIGATOU!

E assim, os amigos foram para suas casas, muito felizes em ter o sonho realizado de ver o autor predileto dedicando um mangá a eles e ao seu pequeno ato heroico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **OWARI**

(OBS: Nada me pertence aqui. Tudo de titio Watsuki! Só as memórias desse dia me pertencem)

Eeehhh!

Dez páginas e seis anos depois, consegui escrever uma fic! (Marismylle comemora!)

Essa história difere muito das outras, primeiro porque eu escrevi em forma de crônica (minha especialidade!) e depois porque, na verdade só tem duas partes fictícias, que é a cena da luta na porta do banheiro e Kenshin tirando o palmito e o café da mochila . O restante realmente aconteceu, inclusive a Tomoe reclamando e Watsuki no banheiro (né, Chibis?). Os personagens tentei não deixar muito OOC (out of character) e não tem nada açucarado, nenhum romance meloso e nem song. Tá mais a minha cara mesmo... Básico e prático... Não sei se ficou bom, mas me diverti escrevendo... (mesmo tendo que esperar todo mundo dormir para escrever até as duas da manhã e as cinco e meia, levantar para ir trabalhar...)

De resto, adorei o Comix Fest, adorei o Nobuhiro Watsuki, muito simpático, a Kaworu Kurosaki é uma linda, a companhia no Fest Comix também foi ótima... (Chibis, você é uma fofa e não sei o que seria de mim naquele dia se vc não tivesse a cara de pau de me colocar na sua frente na fila).

Enfim, agradeço a todos que me enviaram reviews pedindo outras fics, continuação de fics inacabadas, etc... Nem vou listar, porque vou acabar esquecendo alguém e vai ficar chato...

Pretendo continuar escrevendo minhas fics, mas meu tempo anda escasso e meu lado mãe sempre ganha... Então não prometo nada...

Bjs


End file.
